This invention relates to the preparation of a tetrahydrocarbylphosphonium phenoxide salt. More specifically, a process is described wherein a tetrahydrocarbylphosphonium halide is reacted with an alkali metal or ammonium hydroxide in the presence of a phenol.
Canadian Pat. No. 833,674 teaches a process for preparing an organosilicon polymer in the presence of quaternary phosphonium salts of monohydric phenols. However, this patent fails to disclose any method for preparing these salts.
G. M. Kosolapoff et al., Organic Phosphorus Compounds, Vol. 2, pp. 200-202 (1972), discloses that when phosphonium hydroxides are stable at least for a short time, they can be converted to salts having other anions by adding the appropriate acid. This article does not teach anything explicit pertaining to the preparation of phosphonium phenoxides.